


The Black

by RenatusRozova



Series: The Black [2]
Category: American Psycho - All Media Types, Bates Motel RPF, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Devil All the Time (2020), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Black Family-centric (Harry Potter), Dark Character, Gen, Jack Dawson Lives, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), POV Male Character, Professor Regulus Black, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter), Pureblood Politics (Harry Potter), Regulus Black Lives, Witchcraft
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:53:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28311189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenatusRozova/pseuds/RenatusRozova
Summary: 這是屬於Black 家族的故事，瘋狂的、自私的、放縱的、崇拜純血主義的，都會含括在其中，Black 家族沒有一般人想像中的令人心生畏懼，但顯然，他們當中的任何一位都忠於自己。
Relationships: Jack Dawson / Polaris Black, Jack Dawson/Original Male Character(s), Preston Teagardin/Original Male Character(s), Regulus Black/Bartemius Crouch Jr.
Series: The Black [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131539





	1. Titanic <一>

「在也沒有比這艘船更大、更宏偉的郵輪，看看她，Jack，她是多麼龐大。」Fabrizio 的笑容是如此璀燦，一張臉上掛滿著希冀。

看著前方廣闊的大海，並感受著海風，Fabrizio 只覺得舒服，卻絲毫沒注意到自己的好友已將眼光放在一個地方，他得到的只有Jack的幾聲附和。

「我想，我可以看到自由女神像。」Fabrizio 雀躍著，自己和好友能賭到船票，絕對是受到天父的庇護，儘管自己並不是一個虔誠的天主教徒，他撞了撞身旁好友的肩，想知道好友會說些甚麼來描繪眼前的景色。

但，得到只有Jack不甚專心的回應。

「是的，我想我也能看到。」Jack 回應著，卻沒有看向Fabrizio 指向的景色。

即使是少一根筋，Fabrizio 也能感受到Jack 的分心。

「你在看甚麼 ? 」Fabrizio 好奇地看向Jack 的目光聚集處，那邊顯然是上流階層散步的區域。

「沒什麼。」Jack 心虛地轉頭，立即否決道，他不想讓Fabrizio 知道他正在注視著甚麼。

「天殺的，她可真是個漂亮。」Fabrizio 的目光亮了起來，剛剛Jack 看向的地方，當中有一位面容極為漂亮的女人。

一襲鮮麗的紅髮、白皙的肌膚、藍眼睛，身型比Fabrizio 看見過的所有女人都苗條、纖長，還有豐滿的胸部，鮮嫩地如同玫瑰，他打賭，就是那些在Jack畫簿中的漂亮女人都無法不上。

「是啊，她可真是漂亮。」金髮青年聽到身旁好友的話，鬆一口氣，立即以不算敷衍的口氣附和著Fabrizio 的讚嘆，另一邊則暗自慶幸Fabrizio 沒有注意到自己看到的那個人。

「走吧，我們該回去了，省得等一下沒有麵包可吃。」Jack 有些心虛地說著，他知道自己正在看著甚麼，若是一不小心，就能讓Fabrizio 注意到他正在看甚麼。

Fabrizio 點了點頭，勾起一抹笑容，對於看女人這件事，多的是時間，隨即轉往三等艙的方向。

Jack 小心翼翼地回頭看一眼。

那個人的神情依舊是淡漠地，望向海水，肌膚和紅髮女子同樣的白皙，卻因是那個人，而看上去更珍貴，一雙介於藍色與綠色間的眼眸，足以讓Jack感受到沉澱在其中的陰鬱。

依依不捨地，Jack 將目光移開那個人，不知道，他是否讓那個人注意到他。

待到Jack 完全離開視線之內，方才被Jack專心注視的黑髮青年勾起一抹微笑。

是的，他老早就知道，有人正在看著他。

那個明顯才二十初頭的金髮青年還不懂得用技巧掩飾窺看。

黑髮青年沒有一絲猶豫地，離開了此處，看著幾個裝模作樣的富豪和貴族都聚集在這裡，心中有些不耐煩，他可不想讓他們當中的任何一個靠過來。

一個看上去才不過十八、九歲的青年，只帶著一個年輕的啞僕人，住進頭等艙，絕對是件新聞。

黑髮青年輕快地走往居所的方向，對於一旁幾個裝模作樣卻又想與自己套進的貴族沒有想主動理睬的意思，對於這些人不主動這件事，青年甚是滿意。

然而，事與願違，正前方，一個留著俐落髮型的高大男子和他身邊的僕從在走廊輕聲交談，明顯阻擋自己的步伐。

啞僕人有些不知所措的看向青年，沒有青年的應許，他不會主動靠向任何一名乘客。

好在的是，那個僕從注意到青年。

「日安，先生，很抱歉，不小心打擾你的去路。」那個高大男子的僕從顯然知道自己，他以稍微遮掩的方式拉一拉高大男子的衣領。

高大男子終於覺察到自己正擋著人家的路，於是邁開腳步，讓青年得以繼續前進。

所以說，有一個聰明的僕從待在身旁絕對是好事。

「不打緊。」青年掛起十分得體的微笑，聲音清脆，但沒有停下步伐。

直到黑髮青年已經走遠後，Caledon Hockley 意識到，剛才經過自己身邊的人，是在今天早餐桌上討論到的那個焦點人物。

不得不說，就算沒仔細觀察，Cal 也能注意到，那個青年相當漂亮。

「Spicer，你說，那個男孩是哪一個家族的繼承人 ? 」Cal 有些疑惑，照道理來說，能入住頭等艙的乘客，幾乎都是自己不會遺漏掉的，畢竟每熟悉一名乘客，自己的事業就能茁壯起來，或許其中一部分都是沒有自主能力的老貴族，可他們還有名號，甚至有些人還擁有巨大的財富。

「目前還不清楚，不過，我從Duff-Gordon爵士的管家那裏打聽到，那一位少爺的家族在英國全境具有無可匹敵的影響力，甚至同樣的，那個家族對於法國和德國也是如此。」Spicer 慬慎地低聲說道。

「居然有這樣的一個家族 ? 」Cal 挑了眉，雖說不是土生土長的英國人，可任何一個生活在英國土地上的名門和貴族，就算是早已沒落到只剩下名號，他的母親卻沒有遺漏任何一個，都是完整的給他介紹著，要不，若是以父親的想法，老早就給自己物色暴發戶的千金當妻子。

他的未婚妻，Rose背後的DeWitt Bukater家族就是其中一個沒落名門，要不是母親留心打聽，任憑誰都不會曉得一個空有名號的地方貴族。

他的母親，心裏是十分希望自己娶一個出生英國名門的女人作為妻子。

想到自己的未婚妻，Cal 不由得走神。

「或許，等到上岸後，可以找到機會跟那名繼承人接觸，不過，我得先去尋找Rose小姐準備參與晚宴了。」Spicer輕聲拉回Cal有些走神的思緒。

對於從少年時期就看顧少爺的Spicer 而言，Spicer 真心覺得，少爺實在沒有必要去花時間管那一對不知感恩的DeWitt Bukater 母女，可那個Rose小姐畢竟是少爺的未婚妻，在外頭丟臉可不是只有她一個人的臉。

要丟的，也會是少爺的臉。

「你說得對，Spicer ，該是時候準備參加晚宴了。」Cal 放下僵硬的肩膀。


	2. Titanic <二>

再次看到那個黑髮青年是第二天的早晨，這時船已經航向愛爾蘭南海岸的皇后鎮。

與其說是看見，不如說是那個黑髮青年正往自己的方向走了過來，青年身後，那一個年輕的僕從緊緊跟著，突然向前行的青年停下步伐，轉頭跟年輕僕從說些話。

僕從點了點頭，沒有多做任何表示，直接轉回到剛剛青年出來的方向，黑髮青年看著自己的僕從轉身後，隨即邁起自己的腳步，往自己的方向所在地前進。

Jack 從未感到如此慌亂，他試圖將自己的頭髮梳好，將敞開的襯衫扣起。

他幾乎能看清楚，黑髮青年的樣貌，如同黑松露般的頭髮在陽光下顯得鮮亮，髮型相當俐落，不像那些他看過的年輕貴族那般顯得過於老成，青年有著極完美的下顎和臉型，五官細緻精巧，尤其是青年挺立的鼻子，彷彿是雕刻家的傑作。

令人失望的是，青年並未如同自己所想那般，與自己擦肩而過。

不過，青年站在距離自己不遠的地方，雙眼凝視著海面。

Jack 感到有些挫敗，昨夜他不小心將自己的畫冊弄濕，目前還在船艙裡晾乾，自己雖習慣性帶著畫筆在身上，卻沒能有一張紙，根本無法用來記錄眼前的景色。

「有些時候，我總是會想，在平靜的海面之下，是否有靜待獵物落入圈套的海妖。」

Jack 不知道自己是怎麼說出這麼一句話的，等到緩過神時，他已經站在那個青年身旁。

出乎意料的，青年勾起一抹笑容，像是對自己的話有興致。

「更多時後，未必是海妖習慣在海浪之下織起陷阱，而是老早偽裝成船上的一員，靜靜等待著無知的獵物主動靠近他。」青年的語調很輕，足以讓人感受到迷幻，完全沒有那種目中無人的貴族腔調，更多是一種與生俱來的優雅。

青年的家教顯然很好，他甚至轉過頭來看著Jack。

「也許，你說的對，搞不好在乘客之中，存在著偽裝成人的海妖。」Jack回應著，他知道這是一個機會，讓自己得以和青年說話的機會，儘管，他還是有些不安。

Jack無法不注意，那一雙藍綠色的眼眸是會笑的。

「或許，站在你眼前，就是其中一隻。」青年沒有掩飾他的笑容。

Jack 打賭，如果現在手上有畫冊，他一定會毫不猶豫的，畫著眼前青年的笑容。

他試著想將 " 你的笑容非常漂亮 " 這句念頭給牢牢鎖在舌頭上。

「或許...但我知道先生是...善良...的那一隻海...妖。」Jack 有些支支吾吾的說道。

看到眼前的金髮青年開始害羞起來，黑髮青年的心裏有些愉悅，看來他沒有自己想像的那般，油腔滑調的令人感到不實。

當然，不是所有人都能像Malfoy家族成員那般能言善道。

就在黑髮青年準備再說一句話逗弄眼前的金髮青年時，剛走到附近的一名糾察員迅速走了過來。

「日安，先生，請問這個人干擾到你了嗎 ? 」糾察員向黑髮青年問好後，有些小心翼翼地回答。

Jack盡量不讓自己在當下翻白眼，顯然那位糾察員所想的，是一個三等艙的窮小子企圖搭訕頭等艙的貴賓，要不就是神不知鬼不覺地盜走貴賓身上的物件，上船的第一天，他就差點被誤會。

「謝謝你的關心，只是，我現在正和這位先生聊起關於僱用他的薪資。 」黑髮青年的臉上依然帶著一抹笑容，只是語氣多了一層冰冷，似乎相當不滿糾察員對自己的打擾。

「很抱歉，打擾到你的時間，不過若是有需要，我就在附近，很榮幸能為你服務。」糾察員有些尷尬，他知道自己已打擾到這一位頭等艙貴客，糾察長有幾個指示，其中最為重要的一項，就是頭等艙的客人們都是輕慢不得的。

眼前的糾察員還算聰明的情況下，黑髮青年淡淡地笑了笑。

「這點我相信，你是最合適的。」

眼見糾察員帶著受寵若驚的表情退下後，Jack隨即輕輕笑出聲來。

「我敢相信，這絕對是他人生中，最為窘困的場景。」Jack微笑著，對於黑髮青年臨時編出來的謊言感到無比佩服，他發誓，眼前的青年還比自己更年輕。

「如果我說，我想僱用你，並不是謊話，那麼，你願意嗎 ? 」黑髮青年沒有一絲猶豫，一字一字地對Jack清晰說道。

說有些不驚慌是不可能的，儘管Jack做過許多工作，只要能夠溫飽，在怎麼沒人想要的工作，即便是幫人鏟馬糞，或者在滿是魚腥味的破舊漁船上當臨時船員，他都曾經從事過。

只是，被一名貴族聘用為貼身僕從是不一樣的。

「先生...，我沒有...這方面的經驗...。」這是一份很體面的工作，如果僱主品行好，那將是許多人求之不得的優渥職業，但Jack心裡明白他無法勝任這一項工作，更何況，他的心不允許將自己綁在一處太久，也為此，他漂泊不定。

不安的神情在金髮青年的臉上一覽無遺。

「我可沒想解僱Pierre，他是最好的，不過...我需要的，是一個幽默風趣的畫家。」黑髮青年在聽完Jack窘迫的回答，沒有一絲不愉快。

Pierre ? Jack仔細想了想這個名字，似乎沒聽說過，頃刻，他才聯想到，Pierre應該是青年身邊那位年輕僕從的名字。

Jack愈發窘迫了起來，但他可沒漏掉 " 我需要的，是一個幽默風趣的畫家 " 這句。

「你怎...怎麼...知曉...我是...是一個...畫家。」Jack 知道自己的處境一定很尷尬，口吃，這是自己許久沒出現的壞毛病。

「我知道的，可多了，我知道昨天下午，你正在船首那裏作畫。」青年沒有嘲笑Jack的口吃。

Jack 頓一頓，昨天下午那個時間點，他可沒有看到青年出現，儘管他的確抱持著某種能見到青年的心態去了一趟貴族們雲集的領域。

「我不知道...你真的需要一個畫家嗎 ? 」Jack 不確定地問著。

好幾個世紀的歐洲貴族都有僱用畫家的習慣，這讓有些畫家不至於餓死在街頭，但在上一個世紀末，照相機的誕生，意味著畫家不再會被貴族僱用，畢竟相較之下，照相機很受貴族歡迎，無論那個家族保守與否。

Jack在義大利學畫的期間，不是沒看過坐了一天卻連一個客戶都沒有的街頭畫家，對於未來，他是惶恐的，是，他熱愛作畫勝過於一切，他可以因為要買個顏料或畫筆，讓自己餓幾天肚子來存些材料錢，但，前提之下，是他知道自己尚有生存機會。

這個時間點，一個貴族選擇僱用畫家這件事，太過不真實，尤其是他這種沒有名氣的。

「是的，我想，我需要。 」

在Jack尚未想好答覆之前，那一位年輕僕從Pierre卻出現了，帶著一只皮箱和一張紙。

黑髮青年看出Jack的猶豫。

「如果，想好了，穿上裏頭的衣服，照著這張紙上所說的，來到我這裡，說不定，我還可以招待一份不錯的午餐。」青年示意讓Pierre將皮箱交給有些愣住的金髮青年。

「若如果有人攔住你，你就說你是Mr. Black 的客人，放心，他們會曉得的。」像是帶著安撫的語氣，青年面容輕鬆地囑咐著。

「我想，你可以好好考慮我的僱用。」青年再度勾起微笑。


	3. Titanic <三>

船停留在皇后鎮時，幾個頭等艙的乘客都注意到那位黑髮青年身邊多了一個人，不是僕從，而是另一個身份貴重的高䠷青年。

Cal沒有錯過兩位青年走入頭等艙的時候，他謹慎地打量著那位新入住頭等艙的高䠷青年。

高䠷青年的眉眼和五官和黑髮青年極度相似，同樣是纖瘦苗條的身子，同樣是沒照過太陽的白皙肌膚，同樣是令人無法忽略的高貴氣息，唯一不同的，是高䠷青年的瞳色。

那是一雙看不清楚思緒的森林綠。

無疑的，較為高䠷青年是黑髮少年的親人，Cal十分確定他們絕對是同胞兄弟。

Cal 陷入思索，Spicer昨晚已查清楚，那位住在客廳套房的黑髮青年，來自古老的Black家族，根據自己能得到的消息，那位黑髮青年是Polaris Black。

Polaris，意思是北極星，這是Cal 第一次聽聞，有人使用星辰來做為名字，如果不是姓氏淵源流長，那麼就是足夠富裕，或者兩者兼具，只是，他從未在母親口裏聽說過這個家族，於是，一大早就叫Spicer去電報室給父親發送訊息，生意人的本能讓他無法忽略Black家族，更不用說，現在這艘郵輪上有兩位Black 家族成員。

Cal注意到Bruce Ismay對兩位青年的眼神帶著幾分討好，他一邊不斷囑咐身旁的僕從要謹慎地搬運高䠷青年的行李，一邊又努力跟高䠷青年說著話，高䠷青年十分友好的微笑回應著，看上去並沒有較年輕的Mr. Black 那般寡言少語。

另一邊，作為整艘郵輪上少數有爵位在身的乘客。Duff-Gordon 爵士似乎放棄維持高人一等的心態，完全緊緊依靠著 Bruce Ismay ，看上去正不停以插入話題的方式，對兩位Black 成員凸顯自己的存在。

看在幾個新興貴族的眼裡，他們似乎無法理解倆人對於倆個青年的熱情。

Bruce Ismay 在啟航之前，曾想將原先給他自己預定的客廳套房讓給 Polaris Black 入住這事，已如同野火般在整艘郵輪的上流人士間傳開。

從皇后鎮上船的遊客都安定好後，Cal 沒有立即去找自己未婚妻，只是囑咐一下Spicer，務必讓他的未婚妻知道，晚點的午餐相當重要。

Cal 走向咖啡館老早預留給他的位置，鑒於自己的未婚妻應該正擔憂待會的午宴穿什麼出場，或是為自己昨晚跟她說的那句話而生氣，至於他的母親，那位DeWitt Bukater夫人，可能正在費盡心思去裝扮自己，去維持所謂屬於DeWitt Bukater 式的名門風範，所以Cal 不用期待她們會花心思來找他，更別說能在午宴之前來咖啡館吃些點心墊胃。

對於這對母女，Cal 心裏已有幾分疲憊。

像是不經意地，他望向門口，意外地，他看見較年輕的Mr. Black。

Polaris 正帶著一個金髮青年來到咖啡館，Cal 盯著金髮青年並仔細思索一下，居然發現自己對那位金髮青年沒什麼印象，尤其是一個長相十分英俊的金髮青年，與黑髮青年一樣纖瘦的體態，並且穿著價格不斐的常服，自然讓 Cal 以為金髮青年是同一個階層的上流人士，金髮青年可能是英國名門或是愛爾蘭名門出生，畢竟出身美國本土上流階層且差不多這個歲數的年青人，他不能說全不認識，但都有管道知道，甚至是長什麼模樣也能得知。

金髮青年似乎是個會隨意展露情緒的人，對服務員的微笑十分真誠，可能是個才剛踏入社交圈的貴族孩子。

兩個年紀甚輕的青年選擇一個位於無煙區的位置，幾個在無菸區裏享用茶點的夫人和小姐都有些好奇，顯露出看似不經意但實則打探的目光，Cal 能夠注意到，幾個看上去未婚的年輕小姐，都悄悄整理著自己的衣容，或是刻意讓自己享用茶點的模樣更為拘謹、得體且優雅。

若Rose在這裡，恐怕會直接說一句 " 令人感到虛偽的噁心 " 來嘲笑那群年輕小姐。

另一邊，Jack 的臉上雖然展露出有些隨意的微笑，但心中還是有些不安。

時間回到半小時前的某間三等艙裏。

Jack 有些不安的看著躺在皮箱裏的一套休閒常服，應該說是英式貴族常服，這件衣服底下還擺著一件嶄新的男性長版內衣，不過令Jack 好奇的是，在男性長版內衣底下，擺放了一件短褲，與其說是一件短褲，不如說是三角形狀的短褲，Jack 摸了一下，發現三角短褲的材質相當舒適，仔細想了一下，沒多久就知道這件三角短褲該怎麼穿。

為此，Jack 感到害羞，難道這是屬於貴族間的貼身衣物嗎，起碼，他從未見過這種短褲。

Jack 看了看周遭，所幸Fabrizio 他們應該跑去排午餐，天曉得今天的午餐會排多久，畢竟三等艙的乘客是最多的，更別說還有些私人艙房的乘客及船員跟他們一同使用三等艙的餐館。

這意味著，他有幾分鐘的時間可打理自己。

穿戴好皮箱中的所有衣物後，Jack 第一個是感覺到舒適，穿上那件貼身衣物時，感覺整個私密部位都相當舒服，第二個感覺則是符合Jack 的喜好，這件常服看上去很素淨，沒有過於浮誇的花樣和神奇的寶石鈕扣，要知道在三等艙裏頭帶著寶石鈕扣根本是告訴大家，自己是一頭肥羊來著。

Jack小心翼翼地避開人群較多的地方，避免有認識的人將他絆住，他想要去赴約。

電梯服務員沒有刁難他，只不過那一雙充滿打量的神情，確實讓Jack有些不愉快，不過比那些帶著彷彿看到髒東西的眼神好太多了。

這是Jack第一次來到頭等艙，他感打賭，若是說給Fabrizio 聽，恐怕他會毫不猶豫地將「Jack真是個幸運小子。」這句話廣為流傳，而 " 幸運小子Jack Dawson " 這種綽號似乎早已傳遍整個三等艙，Tommy是其中一個將這個綽號發揚光大的人。

「日安，先生，有需要為你服務的嗎 ? 」一位頭等艙的管理人員帶著微笑向他走了過來，Jack為他口氣中的友善感到訝異，不過，Jack隨即意識到他自己身上穿的，是頭等艙乘客才穿得起的常服，被管理人員認為是頭等艙乘客自然很正常。

儘管還有些不熟悉，但Jack 已經學會一些些貴族說話的方式。

「是的，我和Mr. Black 先生有約，但不幸的忘記他的房號，或許，我正需要勞煩你帶路。」眼下若是選擇直接離開管理人員的視線，大概會被當作竊犯，於是Jack 仿效著那些頭等艙乘客的語調對眼前的管理人員說道。

一聽聞是Mr. Black 的客人，管理人員的眼神微變，作為頭等艙的管理人員，他曉得，在今天中午之前，沒有任何一名乘客被Mr. Black 邀請，他仔細地打量眼前的金髮青年，在穿戴上比一般頭等艙的乘客更好，儘管樣式素淨，但見識甚廣的管理人員一眼就能判定，常服上的布料相當好，甚至不是一般有錢就能買得起的。

「很高興為你服務，先生，我來帶你過去Mr. Black 的套房。」管理人員收回方才打量的眼神，隨即帶領著金髮青年穿過這條走廊，沒多久，他就來到屬於Mr. Black 的套房前。

管理人員敲了敲門。

「日安，先生。」隨即管理人員禮貌性地說了一聲。

應門的，是Mr. Black 身邊那位年輕僕役Pierre，臉上沒有一絲驚訝，Pierre看到是Jack後，隨即將整個門打開一半。

當門打開一半，Jack的心裏是驚訝的，站在門不遠處的，並不是那位黑髮青年，而是一個同是黑髮的高䠷青年，讓人相當在意的一點，高䠷青年有著森林綠般的眼眸。

「日安，先生，很抱歉打擾，我將您的客人帶來了。」管理人員說道，早些收集完乘客資訊，他知道眼前的先生是另一位Mr. Black，是Mr. Polaris Black 的親兄長Phineas Black。

Phineas Black 看到兩人後，立即展露出一絲笑容。

「不會，我很高興你為我的客人指路，我是否有榮幸得知你的名字 ? 」Phineas Black 的笑容相當漂亮、親切，這是Jack 和管理人員的第一個觀點，讓人有些意外。

「是Bernard，先生，Bernard Boughton。」有著一頭棕色頭髮的年輕管理人員這麼回應著。

在Phineas的眼神示意下，Pierre 將老早準備好的小費給了報上名字的管理人員。

「我想，我會很高興繼續由你服務。」Phineas親切地說道。

Bernard不知道自己是怎麼接手這筆小費，Phineas Black 給予的小費非常多，金額遠遠超過其他頭等艙乘客給的，並不是說Bernard不愛小費什麼的，畢竟這艘船給予的實際工資並不多。

「感謝先生的稱讚，Bernard很榮幸繼續為你服務。」Bernard雖然心裏頭很高興，但他知道，這個工作場所的第一原則是絕對不能久待，這些貴族是相當著重隱私的，於是急忙告辭。

Jack 在Pierre 的帶領下，踏進專屬於Mr. Black的套房。

「你可能得先等我弟弟一下，他需要時間換下一套常服。」Phineas極親切的口吻不由得讓Jack 有些放鬆起來，但他沒有因此而任意觀看整個房間。

「你好，先生，我是Jack，Jack Dawson。」Jack帶著略為拘謹的微笑說道。

看著眼前的金髮青年有些拘謹，且懂得將眼神放哪兒，Phineas 實際上有些滿意，儘管外界都認為他足夠親切，但這不意味著他不在意眼前人是否隨意的態度，相反的，他是兄弟裏頭最懂得覺察人的那一個，親切不過是種偽裝而已。


	4. Titanic <四>

「看來你很滿意。」Phineas 正對著鏡子微笑，不過眼神明顯是看向剛踏入起居室的青年。

「他身上，有純血巫師的傳承。」Polaris徑直走向自己的哥哥身邊，一邊在Phineas 的耳畔用極輕地聲調說道。

「你聽上去就像父親一樣瘋狂。」Phineas 側著頭，將視線對著藍綠色眼眸。

「我們比父親還瘋狂，不是嗎 ? 」Polaris 主動伸手為Phineas 打起領帶，手法極為熟練。

「父親為你訂下婚事了 ? 」Phineas 勾起笑容，他對那控制欲十足的父親相當了解。

作為Hogwarts 的校長，Phineas Nigellus Black 是個學識淵博且執行能力極高的校長，但作為一個父親，他十分失敗，父親不斷試圖控制他的所有子女，卻沒有覺察到子女們的野心，尤其是沒注意到他的次子Phineas、三子Cygnus及么子Polaris，都是野心勃勃的Black。

「母親會阻止他這麼做，他的控制欲錯誤地選擇置放的籃子。」Polaris 看著自己打出的領帶相當滿意，領帶的顏色也是自己挑的，很合適的深藍色。

「他一直都是如此，他甚至沒看到Cygnus已經將手伸向Saint Petersburg。」Phineas輕笑著，自從他被父親逐出家門後，他不曾出現在有父親的各種場合，但他與Cygnus及Polaris親密度可比父親來的緊密，因此他知道很多父親不知道的事。

「Rasputin不是他的對手，不過是個骯髒的私生子。」Polaris 將視線轉向擺放在矮櫃上的香水。

「Elladora 姑姑會為此感到難過的。」Phineas 的臉上已掛起標準式的假笑，並將手伸向矮櫃。

一個神智不清的瘋女人，所有親戚中，唯獨Elladora 姑姑讓人感到一絲畏懼，儘管她和所有Black 的女性成員一樣，都有著極為漂亮的面貌，但身上的癲狂氣息，老實說讓人感到無比不適。

「我都不知道你會使用麻瓜製造的香水，我調製出來的藥水不好嗎 ? 」Polaris拿起其中一只香水瓶觀看，香水瓶的唯一出彩之處，是瓶身上的樣式相當典雅，算是配得上他的哥哥。

「是很好，但是你也不希望那些麻瓜圍繞著我吧。」Phineas 得承認，Polaris 在魔藥學上的天賦異稟，即便是隨心調用的香水，也比麻瓜們優秀，只是Polaris製成的香水太過特殊，使得一些麻瓜會為此癡迷。

Polaris 挑起眉毛，似乎對Phineas的說辭不買帳，但他還是沒說什麼。

「今晚，那些麻瓜會覬覦你。」Phineas 轉身面對著眼前的Polaris ，主動為他整理起一下衣領。

「頂多給他們一個沉睡咒。」Polaris隨意般的說出這句話，一邊將手指置放在Phineas 正在整理衣領的手指上不斷摩娑著。

「那個美國佬在觀察你，你和男孩在咖啡廳的時候。」Phineas 的聲調聽上去相當愉悅。

「他的樣貌挺不錯的，名字是什麼去了 ? 」Polaris顯然對遇見不少次的Cal 沒多少印象，頂多只是覺得對方是一個長相耐看的麻瓜富豪。

「Hockley，Caledon Hockley，比我還年輕個兩歲。」Phineas 老早就打聽好，這艘郵輪上有什麼人值得自己注意，而 Hockley 就是其中一個。

「你瞧上他了 ? 」Polaris有些吃味，連帶摩娑著Phineas手指的行為也慢了下來。

「不，我只是覺得，這個人十分有趣，況且，我認為他似乎跟我們有些淵源。」Phineas 相當享受來自弟弟的醋意，只是，有些話還是得說個清楚，免得惹不必要的麻煩事。

「淵源 ? 又是哪一個嫁給麻瓜的女性祖先，還是男性祖先。」Polaris一時也起了興致。

Black 家族的族譜非常龐大且複雜，加上在家族魔法的哄騙下，外人根本無從得知整個Black 家族的動向，和所有純血統的家族一樣，Black家族成員中，不少男性會選擇另一名純血統男性巫師作為配偶，其中最有出名的成員是Black家族的輝煌締造者 Cepheus Black，他與Corvinus Gaunt的結合徹底壯大整個Black，他在世時被人稱為 " 巫師界的無冕之王 " ，他主導了巫師界中近五十年的動向，並先後與Gore 部長的離職、Crowdy 部長的神秘之死有關係，除此之外，Cepheus 的胞弟Phaëthon Black 早先與最受歡迎的部長Eldritch Diggory進行聯姻。

不過，這種情況也意味著Black家族的男性成員，偶爾也會看上麻瓜男性，Phaenon Black 因看上麻瓜貴族 Phillip Byron 而被逐出，儘管Phaenon Black 已改姓Phaenon Cullen，但Phillip Byron 為他誕下的兒子Carlisle Cullen，依舊能在家族之書上能找到。

「這點我還在追溯呢，不過我有十足的把握。」Phineas 已經對自己整理的衣領十分滿意。

「你看上去真迷人。」Phineas 看著眼前的Polaris，十分能理解那些麻瓜為何會將目光鎖定在弟弟身上，一套深色禮服極能烘托出Polaris的藍綠色眼睛。

這雙藍綠色眼眸，家裏只有手足中最為年輕的Polaris得以遺傳到。

不過一陣敲門聲，打斷了Phineas對Polaris 的欣賞。

「那個男孩來了。」Phineas 揶揄般地對Polaris 假笑。

門的另一頭，Jack有些許慌亂，但同時，他又十分高興，Polaris 對他的邀請。

午後與Polaris相處的時光，讓Jack的心裏有些雀躍，他討論著自己的畫、經歷，沒有那故作姿態地跟姑娘討論自己的漂泊，也沒有故意說出一些編造出來的故事。

他眷戀著Polaris專注於自己臉上的目光，希望時間就此停止。

Polaris是個相當沉默寡言的人，但Jack知道他都在聽自己說話，儘管沒有過於火熱的互動。

門開的一瞬間，Jack楞神一下。

「老天，你看起來真好看。」眼前人的模樣，讓Jack感到驚豔。

那些平時被Jack稱之為硬梆梆的服飾，穿在Polaris的身上，十分合適，那雙藍綠色眼眸比午後自己看到時的更加璀璨，而且稍微和那些頭等艙貴族不同的，是Polaris的身型相當纖瘦，這讓穿在他身上的禮服更貼身，隔著那層布料，Jack一時害羞地幻想著Polaris包裹之下的身軀。

「Mr .Dawson 是個準時的人。」在Polaris後邊，一個青年微笑說著。

的確，對於另外一位Mr. Black，Jack也有著一絲好奇，但同時夾雜一些極為複雜的觀感，Jack由衷認為Phineas Black 絕對沒有表面看上去這麼簡單，但Phineas Black 確實對自己相當親切，甚至在得知自己是來應徵畫家，而非貼身僕役時，也保持著微笑，Jack 漂泊很長時間，對於觀察人性有一定程度的能力，不過，在那一雙森林綠的眸子裏頭，沒有厭惡和瞧不起。

Phineas Black比一般頭等艙乘客更大方，也更親切，這是Jack總結出來的意象，當然，還有長相十分精緻、漂亮，聽Polaris 的說法，除了Phineas 這位排行第二的親兄長，Polaris還有其他四個親手足，三個兄長以及一個姊姊，當時的Jack心中有一個念頭閃過，是不是Black家的孩子都如同Phineas與Polaris 一樣面貌出眾，當然，這句話相當冒犯，如果隨意說出來，說不定連Polaris 都會質疑自己的心思。

「謝謝你的讚賞，Mr. Dawson。」Polaris 看著面前的金髮青年，眼前的青年明顯更放鬆了些。

當Jack再次被邀請進入專屬Black兄弟的套房時，仍然有些拘謹，不過比先前更加輕鬆些。

Polaris將Jack帶入自己的起居室，Jack 注意到牆上的壁紙是綠色的，並描繪植物的花紋，那些枝葉彷彿有生命力似地，緩緩走動。

「還習慣嗎 ? 關於這套衣服。」Polaris 的問候適時打斷了Jack的思緒。

「是的，非常舒適。」Jack 不得不承認，這是他穿過最舒適的衣服，儘管他仍感到些許不習慣。

「很高興你喜歡，這原先是我專門訂製的，想說自己在踏入美國時要穿的，不過，它穿在你身上很好看。」Polaris看上去對自己穿上這件常服很滿意。

眼前Polaris的笑容，不禁又讓Jack感到一股想作畫的衝動。

「我已經讓哥哥打點好你的新住處了，所以你不用擔心移至其他船艙的問題。」

移居 ? 這個決定突然讓Jack有些恍神，金髮少年先前沒意識到，如果成為Black 家族的僱員，是整個人搬至Black持有的僱員艙房。

他突然有些對不起還在三等艙的Fabrizio。

Jack與Fabrizio 有著三年的深厚交情，他們之間互相扶持，幾乎似兄弟一樣，Fabrizio 是一個很好的朋友，好幾次在Jack生病時，都是Fabrizio 用著不多的私房錢帶他去看病，或許Fabrizio 整個人看上去有些輕浮，甚至是過於情緒化一些，只是，Fabrizio 是Jack最信任的朋友，雖不是親人，卻勝似親人一般。

他們相約一起去美國，他們賭上一切，就是為了新的生活，如今，自己工作有著落了，Jack自然不能不想到Fabrizio ，如果可以，他也願意試著幫Tommy。

「那個，如果可以的話，我想問一下，先生還有沒有缺僱員 ? 或者，先生有沒有認識的其他人缺僱員 ? 」Jack 的聲音細細地，像是抱著某種愧疚心態。

Jack 心裏明白，自己的這一句話，算是冒犯，畢竟Polaris 沒有必要僱用Fabrizio，只是對於這樣一個願意拋開一切並跟他漂泊至美國的朋友，Jack 始終放不下心丟開他。

Jack 的一句話，顯然沒有讓Polaris 感到意外，午後的小聚，讓他徹底摸清Jack 的個性。

只是，Jack 的這份心願，恐怕不會成真，但Polaris 知道，安撫Jack 並非難事。

「這點，我會讓Pierre 幫忙注意，如果你的朋友有足夠能耐，我相信會有人僱用他。」Polaris 沒有做出任何一點保證，但承諾會讓Pierre 注意，這是一個相當合乎身份的回應。

「我相信他會珍惜的，不會讓先生失望。」

Jack 開心的表情立刻在那張稚嫩的臉上展開。


	5. Titanic <五>

其實， Cal 的心裏一直都知曉，只是不願意承認。

Rose不是一個真正適合擔任自己配偶的女人，或者說，Hockley莊園的女主人。

確實，自己在初見Rose時，便為她特立獨行的風采和見解感到癡迷，加上她是個貌美的女人，作為一個事業有成的男人，同時擁有Rose作為未婚妻，自己的虛榮心獲得很大的滿足，儘管在這幾天，Rose不斷挑戰他的底線，為此，他不斷去說服自己，這一切將會好起來，所以他可以故作不知。Rose私底下對他的辱罵、嘲諷。

必須得承認，他不是一個擅於表達情感的男人，但他深信，終有那麼一天，Rose 會了解自己。

只不過，當Spicer告訴他，他的未婚妻和一個下等人被船員發現在同一處時。

忽然，Cal 覺得，夢醒了。

他感覺自己的步伐比以往更加迅速，卻沉重，他無法想像，是發生什麼樣的事，讓Rose 跑去那個地方。

當他趕到現場時，他那美麗的未婚妻已披著一件大衣，瑟瑟發抖的姿態足以讓自己心生憐惜，然而，他沒有時間去憐惜Rose。

他惡狠狠將目光轉向那個被糾察員靠上手銬的男人，似乎還是個二十出頭的金髮男性，他沒有仔細打量那金髮小子的臉，從背影，就能知道那小子相當瘦弱，邋遢的衣著，活生生一個下等人的模樣。

「先生，幸好...。」糾察員的聲音在他耳邊響起，但他幾乎聽不清任何一個字。

他覺得，自己沒有想像中那麼冷靜。

他走向前，握起拳頭。

「是誰，允許你觸碰我的.....」夾雜著平日的壓抑，Cal想將自己的憤怒給發洩出來。

只是，嘴邊的話還未說完，Cal 能清楚感覺到他的拳頭，被一隻手迅速地握住了，那隻手的主人擋在他面前，並不希望Cal 在這種場合下失控。

握住他拳頭的，正是Spicer，Cal 不解地看著這個對他忠心耿耿的管家，眼神流露出一絲悲傷。

剛才的一切都發生太快，就是Rose也被Cal剛剛如同要吃人般的神情給嚇著，但她知道，若是自己不開口，恐怕會發生更多的誤會。

「是誤會，Cal ，這位先生拯救了我。」Rose試著壓下畏懼說道，她無法不在意此時Cal 臉上的表情，她自認非常了解自己的未婚夫。

「我差點掉下大海，是路過的Dawson先生救了我。」看著Cal 逐漸平靜下來，Rose 頓了頓，將那個行為說成意外。

Cal 知道，他必須相信Rose，無論真相是甚麼。

稍微整理一下思緒，方才有些猙獰的表情像是假象般稍縱即逝。

「我想，這是一場誤會，由衷感謝這位男士，拯救我的未婚妻。」Cal 沒想過要對Rose 多問出一些什麼，畢竟，他的未婚妻實在很不會撒謊。

現場的每一個人，都不會輕易相信差點落海這種說法，Cal 知道，他必須為Rose編出一個藉口。

「下次想過來參觀這艘偉大的船，妳必須告訴我，否則我會很擔憂的。」適當地，Cal 挑眉，故作擔憂的神情，如同自己的母親，他們都是演員。

糾察員知道是自己誤會被綁住的金髮青年後，立即將手銬結開，一邊對金髮青年致上歉意。

「這....得多虧Dawson 先生的見義勇為。」Rose有些意外，Cal 沒有明著追究自己的謊言。

「剩下的事，就交給我吧，我會處理的。」Cal 只想趕緊讓這件事迅速收尾。

沒有多餘的言語，Spicer招一下手，讓後邊跟上來的兩個女僕趕緊帶著Rose離開這個地方。

在看清楚那個金髮小子的樣貌後，Cal 知道，對方明顯有著自己所沒有的青春氣息，他的父親和母親很早就他視為一個成年男子，他是Hockley 家族的唯一繼承者，他沒有一般人所能經歷的年少輕狂，過早的情感壓抑和社交訓練，看上去讓自己身上多了一份傲然的姿態，但實話是，不曾擁有過青春的痕跡。

除此之外，這金髮小子長的特別好看，仔細端詳後，Cal 突然想起，自己曾看過這個小子，只是這小子怎麼會在這裡。

「請原諒我對我未婚妻的擔憂，也為我的魯莽致上最高的歉意，不知我有沒有那個榮幸，邀請你吃一頓早餐。」Cal 的面容已恢復以往般的一絲不苟，但聲調明顯比以往更有誠摯感些。

Jack只覺得自己很是倒楣，事實上，他還真是路過而已。

遠遠地，他只看到一個人正準備要跳海，出於本能，他只是拉住那女子的臂膀。

  
  


「舉手之勞，早餐就免了，很抱歉，我還有一些事，我得走了。」Jack 沒打算和眼前的年輕富豪有交集，於是委婉的推託了充滿歉意的早餐。

Cal 並未出聲挽留。

他知道，有機會，他會再度遇見這個假裝成窮小子的金髮男孩。

回到專屬套房的一路上，Cal 沒有說話，Spicer 小心翼翼地跟在自家少爺身邊，沒想說些什麼。

走到一處時，Cal 停了下來。

「Spicer，告訴我，我是不是永遠得不到她的信任。」Cal 呢喃著，儘管是疑問的句子，但實際上，他知道自己不希望聽到Spicer的答案是 " 是 " 。一句 " 是 " 足以讓他的尊嚴被摧毀。

「老爺曾說，時間能見證一切。」Spicer深知，自己不需要給出準確的回答。

「時間嗎 ? 」Cal 給了自己一個微笑，裏頭卻是苦澀的。

Cal 是一個不大有耐心的人，時間確實可以見證一切，但在同時，也能抹滅一切，

「你先回去幫我照顧一下Rose ，另外，Ruth 那裏若問起我去哪，就說，我有生意要談。」Cal 語氣淡淡地說道，眼下的自己，已經無力去應付自己的未婚妻和未婚妻的母親。

Spicer沒有提出任何異議。

等到Spicer從自己身邊離開後，Cal 抓緊著大衣，向著Café Parisien的方向走去。

來到咖啡館內，還有幾個年輕人正在聊天，雖說是年輕人，實際上有些和Cal 的年紀差不多，但他們身上洋溢的青春氣息，確實有些讓Cal 羨慕。

他從小，就被當作Hockley 的唯一繼承人撫育，父親的嚴酷，母親的虛榮，讓他從小就過著必須故作姿態的生活，他甚至不被父親允許主動交朋友，Hockley 莊園是冷的、刺骨的，父母親總是有自己的生活圈，除了從小照顧他的褓姆，就屬Spicer是他能夠親近的人。

Rose 如同火焰般，讓他一腳陷入，有時，他看著Rose，也會羨慕。

「一個人 ? 」好聽的聲音打斷了Cal 的思緒，下意識地，Cal 抬起頭，是一雙熟悉的眼眸。

一雙，看不清眼前人思緒的森林綠。

Phineas Black ，一個讓他有些戒備的男人。

「是否有榮幸和Mr. Hockley 一同分享晚間。」Phineas 的聲調很緩，卻能讓人感到舒適。

鬼使神差的，Cal 點了點頭。

這或許將是自己做過最壞的決定，相較於年輕的Polaris Black，Cal 能感應到，眼前的青年有足以顛倒眾生的本事，Phineas 那雙眼睛的翠綠彷彿藏匿著流光，倒映著Cal 的身影。

Phineas Black 的樣貌相當出眾，若是不說話時，就會如同一尊栩栩如生的雕像般。

「我想，你已經知道我是誰。」Phineas 輕笑出聲，這讓Cal 無法將目光從青年身上離開。

" 千萬不能被他們蠱惑，Cal，我親愛的繼承人，你得遠離他們 " Cal 在那目光下，完全忘記了，這句由父親傳遞過來的訊息。

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇是屬於融入Titanic背景的其中一位Black 成員篇。


End file.
